


I Care

by monochrxmatic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrxmatic/pseuds/monochrxmatic
Summary: Something's up with Mia, and Tony wants to know what.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Care

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. I've lurked here for so long, and it feels unreal to actually publish something. This is awful, but I'll get better eventually.

Tony Stark wasn’t an emotionally intelligent person by any means, but he knew something was wrong with Mia.

The newest member of the Avengers had been one of those put under Loki’s control during his invasion of New York. It had been several months since his forces had been defeated, and life in the Avengers tower had returned more or less to normal.

Except for Mia.

Before the invasion, her laughter could light up a room. Her sense of humor matched that of anyone on the team. Now she stayed silent and kept her gaze to the floor, never speaking unless she was asked a question.

And she apologized all the time. For the smallest things. Things that weren’t her fault. Things she couldn’t control.

Tony wanted to know _why_.

A noise from somewhere above the lab had Tony glancing from his most recent project to the ceiling. Turning back to the pile of metal and wires on the table, he called, “Jarvis, who’s up there?”

The mechanical voice came seemingly out of nowhere. “Mia’s in the kitchen, sir. Nobody else.”

That got him to set down his screwdriver and rise from his chair. He strode out of the lab and up the staircase. As he came into view of the kitchen, Mia turned to face him. “Tony! I’m so sorry, did I disturb you? I-”

He raised a hand and she fell silent. “You didn’t disturb anything. Want a drink?”

She shook her head, never having enjoyed alcohol. “No, thanks.”

Tony said, “I’m getting you one anyway.” and went about pouring two glasses of whiskey.

Mia walked the few steps to the adjacent living area and sank down onto one end of the couch. Tony joined her a few moments later, handing her a glass of amber liquid and sitting down opposite her. He set his drink down on the coffee table without taking a sip and began to speak. “Can I ask you something?”

She nodded in assent.

He leaned back and jabbed a finger in her general direction. “You’ve been acting _off_ lately. Ever since we fought Loki. What’s up with you?”

Mia didn’t know what she’d been expecting, but that certainly wasn’t it. She raised her glass to her lips and downed half of it before replying. “I - I didn’t realize I was acting differently. I’m sorry, I’ll try and fix it.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Bullshit. You know damn well what I’m talking about.”

She set down her glass and stood, intending to flee to the safety of her room. “Honestly, Tony, I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” She turned -

\- and he rose from the couch and seized her right wrist.

Mia stiffened without turning around. “Tony, let me go.”

He slackened his grip, but did not release her. “Tell me what’s going on.”

With significant effort, she wrenched her wrist from Tony’s grasp and swiveled to face him, shaking the sleeve of her sweater back in the process.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but paused when he noticed a flash of red against her pale skin. For the second time, he gripped her wrist and lifted it. Seeing small slashes of red marring the skin by her hand, his hold grew tighter.

“Tell me what happened,” he repeated, his tone softer this time. The only response he got was the quickening of her breathing.

“Mia-” He let go of her, recognizing the beginnings of hyperventilation. She crashed to the floor and pushed herself away from him, continuing to move backwards until she hit the wall.

If he hadn’t been before, Tony was now sure that she had been hurt somehow. He walked forward and knelt by her side. “Hey, hey, Mia, it’s just me. You’re alright. You know me. I wouldn’t hurt you.”

She choked out a sob and looked away. “Don’t-”

He weaved his fingers through her hair and gently pulled them through, stroking it in what he tried to make a comforting, rhythmic motion. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal, and she turned to press her face into Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

He interrupted. “Don’t you _dare_ apologize. I can tell something happened. Just tell me.”

Mia took a shaky breath. “Okay.”

Before she could say anything more, Tony slipped one arm behind her back and the other under her legs, then lifted her, walking back toward the couch. “Come on, let’s get you off the floor first.”

Once they were both seated on the couch again, she spoke. “You already know Loki had me under his control. The mind control affected me differently than the others for some reason. I think it’s because I’m a mutant. My body did whatever he commanded me to do, but I was aware of what I was doing. I just couldn’t fight it. And that might not have been so bad, except…”

“Yeah?”

“He used me to carry out things he needed doing, but also for his own...pleasure,” she said slowly.

Tony stared at her for a few moments, then shot up suddenly. “I’m going to _murder him_ ,” he hissed.

“Tony, no!” she exclaimed, standing up to meet him and taking both his hands in hers. “If you got him killed somehow, Fury would kill _you_.”

His jaw clenched. “Sorry. I just want to, I don’t know, _avenge_ you.”

“Hey, just you listening helped a lot. It’s nice not to have to keep it to myself. I don’t understand why you care about me, but-”

Tony leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers, effectively cutting her off. He lingered for a few seconds, then pulled back. “I care,” he murmured.

Mia stared at him for a moment before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her.

This kiss, so different from the first one, was hungry, passionate, full of fire. It was her reclaiming her freedom to choose.

And she chose him.

When they broke apart for the second time, she whispered, “Thank you.”

He replied, “I’ll always be here. I’m always going to care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you to whoever sat through that.


End file.
